starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sebulba
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Malastare | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = Hekula | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Podracer | species = Dug | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,12 meter 40 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = Flame Thrower | vervoer = Plug-F Mammoth | affiliatie = | era = }} Sebulba was rond 32 BBY één van de beste en gevreesde Podrace piloten in de Outer Rim. Biografie Sebulba was een Dug, afkomstig van de stad Pixelito en werd net als de meeste Dugs geboren als dienaar van de Gran. Sebulba slaagde er echter in om dit miserabel leven opzij te schuiven en een loopbaan te starten als Podracer. Zijn faam werd op Malastare zo groot dat er een circuit op het zuidelijke continent naar hem werd genaamd Sebulba's Legacy. Zijn succes als Podracer had hij niet alleen te danken aan zijn capaciteiten als piloot, maar ook aan zijn glamour en zijn spectaculaire stijl van racen waarbij hij graag zijn tegenstanders op een onconventionele manier uit de weg ruimde. Sebulba deed alsof hij telkens zich weer moest bewijzen en was daardoor een bijzonder competitieve piloot. Als Sebulba deelnam, was er gegarandeerd spektakel te beleven tijdens een Podrace. Om zijn persoon interessanter te maken, zocht Sebulba zoals vele Dugs zijn afkomst die paste in de eigen leefwereld van zijn species. Zo ontdekte Sebulba dat hij afstamde van de staatsman Surdu van de Black Shrewd Water Clan. Hierdoor steeg zijn aanzien en kreeg hij verschillende kinderen bij vrouwelijke Dugs. Sebulba's faam had hij te danken aan zijn oranje Plug-F Mammoth Podracer die hij perfectioneerde tot een uitstekende racer maar ook tot een moordmachine met verschillende verborgen wapens als een vlammenwerper, een nagelschieter, cirkelzagen en bepantserde motoren om tegenstanders te rammen. Sebulba was verantwoordelijk voor ongeveer 48 crashes per seizoen waarvan er veel fataal bleken te zijn. Sebulba gebruikte een roodoranje banier met gele tekens en een zwarte verticale streep. thumb|left|250px|Anakin vs Sebulba Net zoals de meeste Dugs was Sebulba bang van de dood en hield hij steeds een aantal voorwerpen bij zich hem tegen dit onheil zouden beschermen. Zo droeg hij aan zijn lederen raceoutfit een reeks muntstukken en een speciaal gemaakte massagestoel. Tijdens een Podrace huurde Sebulba Dud Bolt in als lijfwacht om andere Podracers in de gaten te houden. Hoewel hij zelf in een maatschappij met slavernij werd geboren, was Sebulba niet vies om zelf slaven te houden. Zo hield hij twee Twi'lek zusters als Yobanas (masseuses) genaamd Tann Gella en Ann Gella. Verder werkte hij samen met Djas Puhr en een ietwat onhandige Abyssin spoorzoeker om kinderen te kidnappen en om hen later te kunnen verhandelen op Tatooine. Tot zijn cliënteel behoorden Gardulla the Hutt en het Zygerrian Slavers' Guild. Sebulba sprak vlot Huttese. thumb|right|250px|Sebulba zoekt ruzie met Anakin Skywalker Door het grote succes van Podracing op Tatooine, verbleef Sebulba regelmatig op de woestijnplaneet. Op Mos Espa was Sebulba vaak te vinden in Akim's Munch. Toen Jar Jar Binks in 32 BBY op Mos Espa een gorg ontvreemde uit de kraam van Gragra, vloog deze recht in het bord van Sebulba die vervolgens de Gungan te lijf ging. Het was echter Anakin Skywalker, een slavenjongen, die het opnam voor Jar Jar en Sebulba tot een halt riep. Deze jongen was Sebulba's vijand op Tatooine, niet alleen omdat hij een slaaf was maar ook omdat hij bijzonder goed kon Podracen voor een jonge Mens. Verschillende racers keken met jaloezie naar zijn succes en opgeblazen ego en hoopten dat Sebulba in elke race zou verliezen, of erger, zou crashen. Alhoewel de 9-jarige Skywalker Sebulba nog niet had kunnen verslaan voor 32 BBY, was de Dug wel degelijk op de hoogte van de mogelijkheden van de jongen. In de befaamde Boonta Eve Challenge in 32 BBY was Sebulba zoals gewoonlijk de favoriet bij de bookmakers. Hij nam een uitstekende start en slaagde erin om Mawhonic en Mars Guo uit te schakelen. Na een desastreuze start kwam Anakin Skywalker, desondanks sabotage van Sebulba aan zijn 620C Podracer, opzetten en versloeg zijn concurrent in de laatste rechte lijn. Aangezien zijn Plug-F Mammoth Podracer vernietigd werd in de race, kocht Sebulba daarna meteen de 620C Podracer van Anakin over via Qui-Gon Jinn. thumb|left|250px|Sebulba in zijn Podracer Sebulba had gezichtsverlies geleden maar kwalificeerde zich in de Phoebos Memorial Classic opnieuw voor het Galactic Circuit. Sebulba bleef actief in de wereld van Podracing en boekte zeges, in onder andere in de Vinta Harvest Classic op Malastare. In 27 BBY kocht hij Djulla Tyerell, de dochter van de overleden Ratts Tyerell, als slavin maar het was opnieuw Anakin Skywalker die kwam opdagen en Sebulba het leven zuur maakte. Anakin versloeg Sebulba opnieuw en herenigde hierdoor Djulla met haar broers Doby en Deland Tyerell. In 24 BBY startte Sebulba met zijn persoonlijke 'wraak tour' op al wie hem in het verleden had gedwarsboomd. Sebulba zijn legende bleef voortleven in zijn zoon Hekula en vooral in zijn kleinzoon Pugwis. Pugwis was actief rond 4 ABY en gebruikte zijn afkomst om zijn succes te vergroten, net zoals zijn grootvader eerder had gedaan. Achter de schermen *Sebulba was een CG personage en de stem werd ingesproken door Lewis McCleod. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Sebulba in de Databank *Secrets of Tatooine *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games - Jeugdroman *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Dugs category:Podrace Piloten category:Slaveneigenaars